As My World Comes Crashing Down
by milliehoyt
Summary: Good things never last forever. This is a lesson Jordan has learned many times, but this time it hurts more than ever. Eventually WJ, but also another surprsing pair that will be revealed later. Starts slow, but will get better with time.
1. What a Wonderful World

Author's Note: This story just came to me one night and i couldn't help but write it. I'm not a professional, so i'm sorry if it's not the best. This chapter is kind of short and sweet, but i promise it will get better. It takes place about midway through season six. PLEASE REVIEW! I need advice!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from the show, that honor belongs to Tim Kring and NBC, though if they ever want my input i would be more than happy to oblige.

The sunlight shined through her very huge window. She didn't want to open her eyes, because she knew if she did she would have to get out of bed. She wanted stay here forever. Jordan felt Woody's arm wrapped around her body, his breath on her ear, his legs entwined with hers. She knew she had no choice, she couldn't be late again, but this was just to wonderful to leave. She didn't want to wake him, so she quietly sat up and pulled off the cover, but it was no use his eyes opened.

"Good Morning," he said in a groggy but happy tone.

"Good Morning to you too" she said " you don't have to get up, I was just getting up to get ready for work."

Before she could add more to her statement he fell back to sleep.

She cleaned up and got ready, and was set to go in less than hour, which was a record for her. When she came out of her bathroom, she saw Woody wasn't in bed, but she did smell the sweet aroma of coffee and knew where he was. As she walked into the kitchen she could smell eggs, which did not have the same effect on her. She felt so nauseous, almost as bad as one of her hangovers.

" Are you okay, Jordan" Woody asked.

"Yeah fine, just a little tired from last night" she said as she winked at him.

He smiled and his baby blues shined. She kissed him goodbye and left for work

On her to way work, Jordan reflected on the last few months. After the whole JD debacle had been solved, things in her life became calmer. Woody and her fell back into their old routine, the way they were before he got shot, expect this time both we're willing to explore the depths of their relationship. Both of them had matured and learned not to take people and things for granted. One day Woody invited Jordan on an "official" date, which was awkward since they knew each other so well, but it was the thought that count. Later that night Jordan and Woody made love again for the first time since the Lucy Carver Inn. It was magical for both of them, and more special than the first time. Now they were truly free to love each other. Since that night Jordan and Woody have been in a good relationship that has lasted.

" Five months" she tells herself. She can hardly believe it.. This felt like a new world record for her. She had never felt this happy, or so carefree. Nothing could ruin her newfound joy.


	2. Blind

Author's Note: I wrote the second chapter before i submitted the first and i couldn't wait to post it, so here it is. REVIEW! PLEASE!

"Hey Lilly, are the Marino's here yet for the identification?" Jordan says as she pops her head into Lilly's office. She notices Lilly's hair is slightly messed up and her eyes are red and filled with tears.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Jordan asks as she rushes over to Lilly's desk.

"He doesn't love me anymore." she said barely audible through her crying.

"What?" Jordan muses.

"He said that it was infatuation"

Jordan gave Lilly a quizzical look.

"Bug says that he sees know that he always wanted me just because he never could have me. Now that we are together, he's not as happy as he thought he should be. Can you believe that! I leave Jeffrey at the alter for him, and now he says he doesn't love me!"

All Jordan could do was hug Lilly and tell everything was going to be okay. She wasn't sure what to tell her friend, but she understood the problem from both sides. She had felt the loss of someone she finally had realized she had feeling for, but on the flip side she's lead someone to eventually break their heart.

"Lilly, it's going to be okay. You'll find someone else, who will truly want to be with you. I know it's cliché, but its so true."

"I don't want anyone else. I went through so many horrible guys, and I though I had finally found one that was descent, loving, and really cared for me."

" I know Lilly. I'm so sorry. Tonight, why you come over and we have a girls night in and forget about all your problems."

"Actually, that sounds pretty great."

"So Bug, what's new?" Jordan asked . She was trying to get an explanation out of him.

"Nothing really." He said without feeling.

They were performing an autopsy on the beautiful and young Sophia Marino. Her story made Jordan want to cry every time she thought about it. The sad thing was that Sophia was lost long before she was dead. She had heard the full story from the family, about how Sophia was a straight A student throughout her school career, that was till her junior her. She had started going out with a boy who cared more about his drugs then school. According to Mrs. Marino, Sophia had liked for three years before they started going out. Sophia was apparently elated once she started going out the boy. Slowly, Mrs. Marino started noticing a change in her daughter. She was hardly ever home and they argued more than ever. The Marino's decided that the boy must be the root of the problem so they refused to let her see him anymore during her senior year of high school. Unfortunately, Sophia was then eighteen, so one day she just left and did not return home. The Marino's were very worried about her and recruited Sophia's friends to help get their daughter back. They searched for her for days. Finally they found her and her boyfriend living in a little shack, with nothing in their possession expect a bags of marijuana, cocaine, and ecstasy. Her parents were horrified and they tried to drag her out there, but she refused. She threatened to kill herself if they took her. Finally they gave up and left her there to face her demise. They had so much guilt now. Apparently, Sophia's boyfriend had made a bad deal with a very powerful dealer, and he wanted revenge. The boyfriend didn't have anything to offer the dealer, so he took the only thing Sophia and her boyfriend had, their lives. Now Sophia Marino and Rob McNamara were now laying on cold slabs in the morgue.

"How do people get to this point?" Jordan asked herself. She never understood how people some people don't take life seriously. They wasted away their chance at true love, for what, drugs. They probably really did love each other, but they had never had chance to explore. Her thoughts now drifted back to Bug. Why would he give up so easily on his love Lilly, especially now that he had her. She had watched him mope over Lilly for years, she could comprehend why he broke it off.

"Bug, I'm going to be blunt, why the hell did you break up with Lilly?"

"Jordan, I don't want to talk about it," he said as he was examining Rob's liver, which was severely damaged.

"Bug, you really hurt Lilly. She really cares about you."

"You see that's it!"

"What's it?"

" 'She care's for me', you didn't say that she loved me, you said she cares for me. That's how I feel. I know she cares for me and she wants be to happy, she may even love me, but she's not IN LOVE with me. Not like the way I am with her."

"But Bug how are you ever going to be happy without her. I mean you are in love her."

"Yeah, but I love her enough to not mess up her chances at happiness. She needs to find someone that she's in love with and that's in love with her. It can't work if it's one sided."

Jordan was about to add more of her opinion on the matter, when Garrett rushed into autopsy out of breath.

"Jordan, Bug. I need your help. Woody, Nigel, and Sealy were taken hostage."

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the long descripition of the girl's death, i just really needed to tell that story, it really doesn't pretain to the story but i thought it was interesting. Remember REVIEW! It will be greatly appreciated.


	3. Wisemen

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, life sometimes gets in the way. This is the story about how nigel, matt, and woody got abducted. Alot of nigel, but i fear i didn't do a great job of potraying nigel, but i gave it my all. I hope to update again soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I love both accomadations and improvements.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Crossing Jordan.

Nigel pushed down on the brake of his black '68 Camero when he found the building he was looking for. As he was parking his car in front of the building, another car pulled up next to his. It was a silver unmarked Boston Police Department car. As Nigel stepped out of his car, the doors of the other car opened. Woody and Matt stepped out.

"Nigel what are we doing here, again?" Woody asked. His and Matt's annoyance was very detectable.

"I just feel like we missed something," Nigel said.

Yesterday a body had been found in the abandoned warehouse. It seemed like a typical robbery and then murder. A few things were bothering Nigel, like why was the man inside the ABANDONED warehouse, but the thing that was really eating away at Nigel was that there was no sign of struggle, it actually seemed that the victim knew his murderer. Nigel had tried to investigate into the man's personal life, but his grieving widow wasn't too willing, she was too distressed to talk about it. She sent up a red flag immediately in Nigel's head, but unfortunately from the entrance of the wound, the murderer had to be taller than the victim, which the wife was not. Nigel hoped to find some more evidence when he searched the place a second time.

Nigel walked in first followed by the detectives.

"Uh, it smell likes rotten fist in here," commented Matt.

"Sweet Nancy, I don't think that's fish" Nigel said, but before he could explain, he and the two detectives were lying unconscious on the floor.

He opened his eyes to see a gray, metal wall. Actually, it was the inside of a van. He looked around the very dark van. He could make out the figures of the two detectives lying on the floor. Surprisingly his hands were free, but there was no way for him to open the door at the back of the van. He felt through his pockets. Apparently his captors weren't that experience, since he found his cell phone still in his pant's front pocket. He took it out and dialed the first number he could find.

"Hello! Dr. Macy, I need your help!"

"Nigel, calm down, what's wrong?"

"I can't calm down! Matt, Woody, and me were doing some investigating in the Clark case at the abandon building we found him at, and then all of sudden we smelled a foul stench and before we knew it, were passed out. We're now in the back of some van, heading towards who knows where. Matt and Woody are still unconscious, but they seem alive. Dr. Macy, I really need now. Please find some way to get us of this mess?" Nigel rattled this off so quickly that he didn't give time to Garrett to comprehend what he said.

"Nigel don't worry, we'll get you out of there."

"Dr. Macy I hate feeling this helpless. I really…Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Dr. Macy?

Apparently Nigel had spoken the last few words a little to loud . The van stopped, and before he knew it he could smell the horrible scent again. He was out before he knew it.


	4. The End Has Only Begun

Disclaimer: Stated in previous chapters.

Author's Note: I'm so SORRY it took me so long to update. Things have been really crazy lately, especially trying to keep up a GPA and trying to win debate tournaments. Hopefully I won't neglect this story as much as I did before. I really, really appreciate the reviews I've received. Thank you for the encouragement. Now, for those who didn't, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"What?" Jordan managed to utter.

"Nigel just called me and explained how he and the two detectives are being taken away in strange van. Apparently he managed to get his cell phone, but before he got to finish, the call abruptly ended.

Jordan, Bug, do you know where Nigel was going today?"

"I think he was going back to the abandoned warehouse in the South End to do a little more investigating into the Perry case," Bug added.

"Well guess we could start there," Garrett replied as he started to exit the morgue.

"Shouldn't we contact the police," Jordan asked.

Garrett and Bug couldn't believe their ears, Jordan the most independent woman on the face of the earth wanted to ask, of all people, the POLICE for help. They both stared at her with inquiry.

She understood their stares and replied "I just think that the situations seems to beyond our abilities if they could get two cops and a third person. I think it's probably best for them if we do."

Garrett and Bug were both in disbelief, but they decided to go along with what Jordan wanted. Garrett thought to himself, 'I guess this is what happens when she spends to much time in bed with a cop'.

* * *

Woody woke up to a very dark room that seemed to have been unused for decades. He looked around and made out through the opaque darkness the shape of two other men. He tried to feel around to get a sense of his environment, but all he felt was cold concrete.

"Woody, Matt?" Woody heard come out of the darkness.

"Nigel, I'm right here."

The two men found their way to each other, and hugged, something they probably would never be caught doing in any normal circumstance. Fear does strange things to people.

"Nigel, do you know where we are?"

"No idea, I only woke up for a few minutes on ride over. I somehow still had my cell phone and I managed to call Garrett and warn him, but I got caught and before I knew it, I was out like a light."

"Who the hell would kidnap us and why?"

Before Nigel could answer, a light filled the room. The two men looked to the source, the basement door. Their stood a man dressed in all black and a ski mask.

"I see you're up, which is very good since we're moving again. Apparently that little phone call you made was somewhat effective."

* * *

Jordan, Garrett, Bug, and the newly acquired Lilly, sat in by Detective Santana's desk. Garrett had just explained the situation to Santana, who went directly to her Captain. Now Santana and Captain Sullivan were interrogating the four about the Perry case.

"There are no suspects so far in the case. The only person somewhat suspicious was the widow," Bug answered, " but none of us totally know all the details because it was Nigel's case".

"I think the best place to start off looking is the Perry residence, you never know, if it was the wife she might be stupid enough to take them to her house," Santana replied.

A force of Boston PD's finest gathered. Captain Sullivan presented them the plan.

"Guys you should stay here, it could be dangerous," the Captain told the morgue crew. Santana rolled her eyes, knowing full well that would never happen.

* * *

"I'm sorry to do this, but I'm going to have to tie you up," as the man in the ski mask stated this, he was joined by another person who seemed much more petite than him, but also wearing a ski mask.

The new man took out a gun just to make sure that no one tried any funny business. The tall man got Nigel's arms and tied them behind his back. The shorter black-clad person tied Woody's arms behind his back.

"You take him first," the taller one said "I'll stay behind and make sure the third one doesn't escape." The shorter one nodded.

He led Woody up some stairs and then out a door back to the dreaded van. He forced Woody inside, and then tied Woody's feet together. Apparently, they were inexperienced because he left the back of the van open. Unfortunately, Woody couldn't manage to move. The captor walked back into the house. Woody felt like he was lying there for an eternity. The sound of distant sirens brought optimism back to Woody, but the sudden hope turned to dread when he heard a gunshot and then a crash. Finally, he heard the two captors yelling at each other about how there was no time left and that they better hurry up. The two walked out of the house, but with out the other two hostages. The tall one moved past the van, and the other one slammed the back door. Before Woody had time to react, the van was moving, and he was all alone.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW: ) 


	5. Waitin' For a Superman

Disclaimer: Still don't own CJ, but if I did I would actually air the episodes.

Author's Note: You see, I didn't wait for forever to post another chapter. YAY! I'm so sorry about the all the grammatical errors, and well the most of the last chapter. I was really anxious to post it and I guess I didn't really give my whole self to the cause. I promise this chapter will better in both categories. Sorry it is so short. Remember REVIEW!

* * *

Jordan's hand tightly grasped Lilly's arm as they sat in the car watching the police raid the Perry residence. Neither woman spoke a word. There are no words that could possibly be appropriate in this situation. Garrett and Bug sat in the front seats; their eyes intently watching the officers raid the premise. The house was located outside the city, in an extremely rural area. There was probably not another home for at least a mile.

Finally, an officer came rushing out of the house going towards another squad car. The four anxious passengers got out of the car and hurried towards the officer.

"We found two men in the basement," he told the other officer in the squad car. "We called 911 since we're afraid to transport them. One is shot twice, once in the chest and once in the leg. The other man seems to just be knocked out," he added, mostly for the benefit of the bystanders.

Jordan couldn't stand it any longer, she started running towards the house. She had know if woody was alive. He couldn't do this to her again, especially not now that things were going so wonderful.

"Stop!" yelled the officer.

Garrett ran to catch up with Jordan. He tried to hold on to her, but she kept fighting.

"Let me go! I have to know if Woody is okay, Garrett!" Jordan screamed.

"Detective Hoyt is not in there. We couldn't find him!" the officer finally exclaimed to Jordan trying to calm her down.

Jordan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her world started turning, becoming more blurry and blurry. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of her. She felt herself lose touch with reality, and then finally her world went dark.

* * *

Garrett was left holding Jordan's limp body. He carried her over to one of the squad cars. As Garrett was setting her down, the EMS and firefighters arrived. Garrett called one over to check Jordan out. They lifted her own to a stretcher and put her into the one of three ambulances. Lilly offered to go with Jordan since Garrett and Bug wanted to make sure Nigel and Matt made it out. As Garrett watched Jordan's ambulance leave, he saw Nigel come out of the house on a stretcher. Garrett and Bug hurried over. The only apparent wound on him was a huge bruise to his head. As Nigel's stretcher was being lifted onto the ambulance, a second stretcher that was swarmed by paramedics emerged from the house, with Matt laying on it. There was blood all over his clothes, especially near the abdomen.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW : ) 


	6. Bittersweet Symphony

Disclaimer: I don't have any legal connection with Crossing Jordan.

Author's Note: THANK YOU for the Reviews! They were extremely appreciated. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head."

Jordan opened her eyes to Lilly's bright smile and to intense sunlight. She looked around her and saw that she was in a hospital room, surrounded by machines and very plastic furniture. That's when it hit her. Hostages. Police Raid. Garrett holding her back and her screaming. Woody missing. Tears started flowing from her eyes. She couldn't control them and she heard herself sobbing. Lilly reacted instantly. She went over to Jordan's bed and wrapped her arms around Jordan. They stayed there for a few minutes comforted by each other's embrace.

"Lilly, please tell me I was dreaming. Tell me that woody isn't missing and that he's right outside room waiting with flowers."

"Oh Jordan, I wish I could tell you that. I wish with all my might that I was able to say that, but sweetie it wasn't a dream. It was…"

" A nightmare," Jordan interrupted.

They stayed there, calmed by each other. Jordan had been out all night, and Lilly had stayed by her bed non-stop. She HAD to make sure Jordan was okay. Lilly needed Jordan more than Jordan needed her.

A doctor, who had been treating Jordan since she entered the hospital, interrupted them.

"Hello Ms. Cavanaugh, I'm Doctor Clark," stated the dark haired woman in her mid 40's. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, physically I feel good expect for some nausea and fatigue."

"That's to be expected," replied the doctor. "Um, Miss…?"

"Lebowski. Lilly Lebowski," She answered.

"Ms. Lebowski would mind leaving the patient and I alone for a little bit so we could discuss her condition."

Lilly started towards the door, but Jordan stopped her.

"Whatever is wrong, Lilly can hear. There is nothing that she doesn't know about me."

"Okay, well if you insist Ms. Cavanaugh."

Lilly moved back to her spot by Jordan's bed.

"I understand that you fainted after discovering that you're boyfriend was still missing after being taken hostage," Dr. Clark inquired.

"Yes," Jordan replied.

"I believe the mixture of two factors caused the collapse. One was the extreme stress of the situation. The second is a medical condition, which I believe you were not aware of."

"Oh my God," Lilly exclaimed, knowing full well what Jordan's condition was.

Doctor Clark could see that Jordan did not understand what was happening so she decided to enlighten her. "Ms. Cavanaugh, you're pregnant."

Jordan couldn't comprehend the words coming out of the doctor's mouth. How could this be happening? Especially now that Woody was missing. She had no idea where to start or what to do. She needed Woody now more than ever. The image of him thrilled as a little boy at Christmas came into her head. Woody would be so excited at the prospect of having a baby, but instead he doesn't know and she's left waiting for his return.

"Ms. Cavanaugh are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm processing the information," Jordan said as she looked over at Lilly who was wearing a worried frown. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Well, I'll leave you to 'process the information'. I'll be back in about an hour to check on you. You'll most likely be released in the afternoon, but you will have to take things slow and not let anything stress you too much."

Jordan rolled her eyes at the doctor's last remark. How could she not be stressed. Her boyfriend is missing and now she finds out she's pregnant with his child.

The good doctor exited the room leaving Jordan and Lilly to handle the information they just received.

"Lilly, what am going to do. I need them to find Woody. I need him to come home."

"They'll find him, Jordan. Don't worry he'll be home soon." Lilly wasn't sure if she believed the words she said, but she sure hoped they were true.

They were interrupted again, but this time by Garrett.

"Jordan, How are you feeling?"

"Pretty lousy," she responded.

He came over and gave her hug and then a kiss on the forehead.

"What did the doctors say?" he asked.

Jordan gulped, trying to form the words in her mouth. Lilly gave Jordan a supportive smile, and Jordan finally got the nerve to answer.

"She said I was pregnant," Jordan blurted.

Garret stood there for a moment, comprehending this new fact.

"Wow," was all he managed to say for a few moments. "Jordan, you don't need to worry, I'll be here for you... we all will be here for you. You won't have to go through this alone, especially since we're going to find Woody," he added.

"Thank you Garrett," Jordan responded as she wiped some new tears off her check. She supposed that she would have to deal with being an emotional wreck now.

"Lilly you've been here all night, go home and get some rest," Garret advised.

"Yeah, Lilly. You're not going to miss anything, expect me lying in this hospital bed." Jordan added.

"Okay, I'll go, but first, Garrett, How are Nigel and Matt?"

"Well, Nigel's awake and will be realeased tonight. He just received a concussion. Bug is with him now."

"And Matt?" Lilly asked.

"Well I don't really know anything. The doctors wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not family or his next of kin. Though, I do know he was in surgery and that he's now in the ICU. His mom hasn't arrived yet, apparently his parents were in Europe on vacation and they don't have anyone else's numbers."

"So he's all alone?" Lilly questioned.

"I guess so," Garret responded.

Lilly rushed out of the room into the hallway. Garret walked over to Jordan's bed and sat down in the chair that had been previously occupied by Lilly.

"Garret, what are they doing to find Woody?"

"Well, the guys at the morgue are investigating the Perry residence for clues and the PD are looking and following all the clues they get. Jordan they'll find him and before you know it he'll be with you bothering you about how you need to take care of yourself for the baby."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Lilly rushed from Jordan's room to the main entrance of the ICU. She went up to the front desk.

"Hello. I was wondering if there was any information about Detective Matt Seely."

"Excuse me, but are you related to him?"

"No, but I'm a good friend."

"Well, I'm sorry but only family has that privilege."

"Please, he's all alone. No one's in there to help him and comfort him. He needs me!" Lilly practically yelled.

"I'm sorry m'am but you do not have that right, you'll just have to wait for his family to arrive," the nurse yelled back at Lilly.

Defeated, Lilly walked over to the chairs in the waiting area. She put her heads in her hands and started crying. She cried for Jordan, all alone and confused. She cried for Woody, lost, possibly forever. She cried for Nigel, the sole uninjured survivor. She cried for Matt, in pain with no one to care for him.

Lilly's thoughts were interrupted when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse, miss, are you okay?"

Lilly lifted her head to a very nice looking woman in all white. She had genuine smile and seemed truly concerned. Lilly guessed she was nurse. Lilly couldn't answer, her throat was still filled with sadness.

"Is there anything, I can do for you," the women asked.

Lilly managed to get out a few words between her tears. "He was shot. He's all alone."

"Who?" The nurse inquired.

"Matt," Lilly managed to speak.

"Detective Seely?"

"Yes."

"Sweetie, are you in relationship with him."

It took Lilly a few seconds to answer. She pondered whether she should go against her gut and do what she thought was best. It might not be right, but she knew she had to do it for Matt.

"Yes, actually we're engaged."

"Oh then well sweetie you can go in to see him. Why aren't you in there right now?"

"The nurse at the desk said I couldn't because I wasn't family."

"Don't listen to her, you're close enough to family. Follow me."

Lilly followed the friendly nurse to Matt's room. When she entered the room she was shocked by what lay in front of her. Matt was lying in the bed helpless. His face pale and tubes coming out of his mouth and nose. Lilly walked over to his bed. She grabbed his hand and started sobbing.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW: ) 


End file.
